Chlordecone is a polycyclic chlorinated hydrocarbon insecticide known to produce hyperexcitability, tremor, and other CNS effects in exposed humans. Although chlordecone is no longer used in the United States, it is prototypic for many chlorinated hydrocarbons currently in use and/or still prevalent in the environment. The purpose of the current research project is to (1) establish suitable animal models to study the neurotoxic effects of chlordecone, (2) detect and quantify the neurotoxicity of chlordecone in adult and developing animals, and (3) attempt to determine the site, if not the mechanism(s), of action of chlordecone.